Apple Interruptus
by chibijem
Summary: While in the market, Aoshi remembers.... written for SLML challenge


Apple Interruptus

by

Chibijem

In answer to the September Challenge...

Aoshi was walking behind Misao in the market, carrying the shopping for the Aoiya in his arms. He smiled faintly to himself as he listened to Misao hum a merry tune. He hadn't thought he would have enjoyed the shopping expedition but when Misao had pouted to him earlier in the day, he had given in. _So much has changed this year,_ he thought as Misao stopped to make a purchase. _Marriage has settled both of us; it was definitely the right decision._ He grunted when Misao put her latest purchase on the top of his already heavily laden arms. He returned her smile and shifted his arms to resettle the numerous bundles. He saw the apple vendor and was immediately pulled back into memories.

_"Aoshi-sama?" came the small voice just outside his new office. He could hear little Misao run her small feet across the runner of the shoji door._

_"Nani?"_

_"Are you busy? Everyone tells me to leave you alone; that you are too busy now for me." Misao's sad voice whispered, tears evident._

_Aoshi looked up from the report he had been reading to see her standing just outside his office. He held out a hand to her and she came up to him slowly. "Things have changed_, _I've taken over as Okashira. Do you understand, Misao?" He asked as her took her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tiny body as she snuggled into him._

_"Hai, you took ojiisan's place." Misao replied softly, playing with his ponytail._

_"That's correct; but I will always have some time for you." he told her lifting her face to his gaze. "No matter how busy, I will always make time to spend with you." He felt her slight nod, as she went back to playing with his hair._

_Misao stayed with him even when others tried to take her away or entice her with some treat, she refused to leave and Aoshi had told everyone she was fine where she was. He had given her some paper, a brush and some ink and she was content to spend her time quietly with him as he conducted Oniwabanshuu business. When mid-afternoon came and one of the onnas brought tea and snacks, Misao studied the strange fruit._

_"Aoshi-sama, what is this?" She asked as she brought him the fruit._

_"It's called ringo--apple. There are many varieties, I've heard, and some are sweet and some tart." He replied as he took the fruit from her and leaned over for the paring knife. She crawled back into his lap and watched as he brushed the fruit on his gi and then proceeded to peel the fruit. He saw her smile as she sniffed the sweetness of the fruit as the scent filled the office. He carefully handed her a slice and watched in fascination as she licked her fingers and saw her face light up in delight. She took a small bite and smiled up at him. "It's sweet, Aoshi-sama."_

_"Aa," he finished peeling and slicing the apple for Misao and was content in watching her consume the fruit as he drank his tea. He even let her feed him a few slices and made comment that she was right: it was sweet._

"Aoshi...Aoshi?" Misao's voice brought him back to the presentHe looked down at her, concern plain on her face.

"Gomen, koiishi." He smiled at her to reassure her everything was fine.

"Daijobu desu ka?" she asked placing her fine hand on his arm.

"Aa, just remembering..." he told her softly, inclining his head towards the apple vendor. "The afternoon you spent in my office when you first had an apple." He watched her eyes as she too remembered. She gave him a soft smile and walked to the vendor.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Aoshi was reading reports he had let sit since the morning was spent in the market and looked up as the shoji slid open and Misao walked in carrying a tray with his afternoon snack. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his back and arms. Misao set the tray on his desk and walked around to stand behind him. She started massaging his shoulders. "You're working too hard, anata." she whispered in his ear causing shivers to run down his spine.

"I'm just getting caught up. Someone pulled me away this morning." He laid his head back to rest against her.

"Mmmm...I still think you work too hard." She finished and went to mix the tea and prepare his snack.

He watched her as her fine-boned hand mixed the tea, poured it and handed the cup to him. He then gazed at her as she took an apple and a knife and moved to him. She nudged him and he pushed back from his desk to make room for her in his lap. She took up residence and started peeling the fruit, licking her hand as the juice ran down her hand. He could feel his groin tighten and his blood rushing through him as desire began. His breath halted as he saw her gaze up at him from beneath her lashes, desire in her eyes.

"Is this what that afternoon was like, Aoshi?" she asked coyly, placing an apple slice against his lips.

He took the fruit and chewed slowly as the sweetness invaded his taste buds. _I wonder what Misao would taste like covered in apples..._came the thought as the image seared his mind. "Not exactly, koi."

"Oh?" She asked taking an apple slice between her lips, torturing Aoshi with the images that action brought on.

"This is better," he finished, taking another slice between his lips and pressing his lips to hers. "Much better..." The afternoon's work would have to wait.

END

A/N Kind of short, I know; when I read Silver's challenge, this short, short story just popped into my head and was begging to be written. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
